


Springtime in Paris...Sort Of

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Their Life in France [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Does Hannibal Have an Ear Kink?, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hannibal Loves Will, Hey Jealousy, Like seriously TONS of fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Murder Husbands on Vacay, Murder Husbands without the Murder, Oh wait they did, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simone - Freeform, Star Wars References, The search for who is prettier begins, True Love, Who is this woman?, Will Loves Hannibal, Will and Hanni in Paris, Will is a romantic, You could make a fluffer nutter sandwich out of this., another dog, get a room, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will's first time in Paris, and there's much to see and do -- if they can actually make it out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vendredi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts).



> This is for Sirenja inspired by this [lovely Paris GIF set](http://sungl0ry.tumblr.com/post/133287242918/i-wanted-to-show-you-paris-will-and-in-order-to) in which Hannibal says, “I wanted to show you Paris, Will. And in order to accomplish it we have to get out of this bed, eventually. Not that I complain though.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Martin York and Mr. Sandro Bustamante check into the Hôtel Le Fouque, in love and ready to explore Paris.

The newly wedded Mr. Martin York and Mr. Sandro Bustamante checked into the Hôtel Le Fouquet with little fanfare. “Sandro” informed the concierge that he and his _mari_ would like a bottle of Moët  & Chandon bicentenary cuvée and some strawberries sent to their suite immediately. Will smirked. He knew Hannibal was showing off for him, and doing so only because this was Will’s first time in Paris.

“Sandro,” Will leaned into Hannibal and said, “We can have that sent up later this evening. I would rather go upstairs, get changed and have something to eat.”

“Whatever you prefer,” Hannibal said as he grasped Will’s hand and placed it against his cheek. Will thought he would never see the day when Hannibal would be so open with his affections in front of others. Hannibal was acting as if they were the only two people in existence, and Will supposes that for them it often did feel as if that were the case.

The concierge beamed at the open display of affection before her. They were such a gorgeous pair, it was easy to get absorbed in their adoration for each other. “If you and your husband would like,” she said, “I can arrange for the brasserie to have a table ready for you in 30 minutes.”

“Yes, please. _Merci_.”

“ _Je vous en prie_ ,” the concierge replied sighing as she watched the two beautiful men walk toward the stairs, hand in hand.

**+++**

The suite was gorgeous, of course. Will would have preferred something more low key, less likely to draw any attention. The Hôtel Fouquet’s Barrière would be exactly the type of place Hannibal Lecter would select, and exactly the type of place where he might be looked for. Hannibal quickly put the kibosh on a smaller hotel Will had pointed out on the Internet when he was doing travel research back in their study at home. 

\+ 

_“But this hotel overlooks a cute garden. See? There’s even a dog in the picture,” Will had said while taking a sip of his tea._

_“Will,” Hannibal said without even looking up from his book, “If it is to be your first time in Paris, I can’t have us in a hovel. Paris is Paris and should be experienced in all of its lush grandeur. Le Fouquet is just off the Champs-Élysées, and we can walk to the Arc de Triomphe if we so choose. They have a charming brasserie, too. It’s a lovely area. So it is decided.”_

_“And that’s how they’ll catch us – eating at a damn brasserie,” Will had warned knowing it was pointless to argue._

\+ 

Once the bellhop opened the door to their suite, Will conceded that maybe it was a good choice after all. Will walked over to the balcony and took in the view. As soon as he heard the bellhop close the door Will called, “Hannibal. Come, look at this.”

Hannibal slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist, putting his chin on Will’s shoulder – one of his favorite positions – and smiled as Will pointed to the landscape before him. “So that street is the Champs Elysées, right? We’re so close to the Eiffel Tower. And I want to try all the macaron from Ladurée. It’s just around the corner!”

“Mmm,” Hannibal murmured and nodded slightly as he inhaled deeply. It was much to take in, the smell of Paris (the people, the food, the cars), Will’s own scent, the aroma coming from the clean sheets on the bed, it was all very heady. “Yes, there is so much to see and do.” 

Will leaned his head to the right, and onto Hannibal’s face as Hannibal tightened his grip around Will. “So much to do,” Will said and then began kissing the side of Hannibal’s face. Will turned himself to face Hannibal and tangled his arms around his neck, as Hannibal’s arms slid from Will’s lower back to grasp his plump bottom.

Will’s breath stilled for a moment, lips parting, as he looked into Hannibal’s maroon eyes and whispered, “ _J'aime mon mari_ ,” then slowly dove in for a deep, wet kiss which prompted Hannibal to push Will against the wall and enthusiastically reciprocate.

The Parisian soundscape of human voices, church bells, and traffic started to fade as the two began to escape into their own sphere of warmth and love and lust.

The brasserie was left with an empty table waiting that evening…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari = Husband  
> Je vous en prie = You're welcome (formal)  
> Je aime mon mari = I love my husband
> 
> This is Will and Hannibal's [hotel suite](http://www.hotelsbarriere.com/en/paris/le-fouquet-s/guest-rooms-and-suites/eiffel-duplex-suite.html).


	2. Samedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their second day in Paris, and Hannibal wants to see some museums. Will has other plans that involve a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

The sun shone softly through the gauzy curtains of the suite. Will’s eyes fluttered open and he awoke to find Hannibal had already left their bed, but on a tray next to him was a beautiful porcelain demitasse coffee service, a basket with croissant, butter and apricot marmalade. He could hear the shower running from the master bath. Will gave himself a full body stretch and smiled as he felt the slight soreness on his body from the previous night’s activities and remembered their evening. 

\+ 

_After Hannibal and Will had their fill of one another, kisses were slowed, hands and heartbeats were stilled and the two settled into each other quietly under the covers on the bed. Hannibal and Will whispered secrets and memories, nuzzling and caressing, confessing moments of surreptitious looks from their previous life._

_“Most of the time, I didn’t know if I wanted to kiss you or kick your ass,” Will said as he smoothed Hannibal’s hair across his forehead._

_“Or kill me, don’t think I have forgotten that,” Hannibal grinned. Will frowned and said, “Do you really want to go there, Dr. Lecter?”_

_Hannibal said, “I think I should kiss you some more so we stop talking.” Will quietly laughed and didn’t protest; instead he closed his eyes to signal his readiness._

\+ 

Will smiled as he rose, pulling on the dressing gown Hannibal had left for him at the foot of the bed. Taking a croissant from the basket and holding it with his mouth, he tied his robe and walked to the window to look out at the city trying to decide what he would like to do that day. He had read that the Louvre currently had an exhibit on myths, which dealt with everything from Hercules to Cocteau to Star Wars. He wasn't sure how feasible it would be for them to go to the Louvre, but the indignation of Hannibal’s expression upon seeing anything Star Wars related at THE LOUVRE might be worth it. He sat back down on the bed to look up the museum hours on his tablet.

Hannibal walked out of the shower wearing a plush white towel around his waist, and drying his hair with another, while Will was at the Louvre’s website. “The Louvre has an interesting exhibit on mythology right now. How safe do you think it would be to go there?”

“It is difficult to say. The ridiculous crowds would allow for us to blend in, but security is very tight there at the moment. I think it would be wise to avoid it, but if you’d like to see some art there are several smaller galleries in the area we could visit,” Hannibal said as he sat on the edge of the bed watching Will eat the last bit of his croissant with one hand and concentrating on the tablet that was in his other.

“Will, you are getting crumbs all over our bed.” 

Will smirked, put his tablet down, looked at Hannibal and proceeded to slowly wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his dressing gown.

“You are a savage,” said Hannibal.

“Possibly, but you love me regardless. So, I should confess the main reason I wanted to go to the Louvre was to see your reaction at finding Darth Vader there.”

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow. “That character from those star movies?”

“Star movies?! Have you ever even seen them?”

Hannibal shrugged.

“O.K., I understand that while you were growing up a baby Count in Lithuania, there probably weren’t many instances where you could see Star Wars, but you didn’t see them when you were older? In your teens or 20s?”

“In my teens I was avenging my sister, and in my 20s I was at Johns Hopkins, Will,” Hannibal said quite seriously.

Will stared at him for a moment and asked, “How are you even real, Hannibal?”

Hannibal shrugged again, stood up and dropped his towel and if to show Will that maybe he wasn’t quite real.

“I know what you are trying to do, Doctor, and showing me your glorious body -- although it is greatly appreciated -- isn’t going to detract me from the fact that you’ve never seen Star Wars.”

“It isn’t anything that has ever interested me,” Hannibal said as he pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs he had fetched from the dresser.

Will yanked him back sitting onto the bed, knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and said, “Well this is something we must remedy immediately. Right now! This morning, in fact.”

Hannibal turned his head to look at Will with major side eye, “But I have plans for us for today, Will. And these plans do not include Dark Vader.” 

“Dark Vader?!” Will laughed, “Oh, Hannibal -- you poor, poor neglected maniac. Once again, you are lucky I am in your life.” 

Will threw his legs over the side of the bed, and grabbed the phone from the nightstand dialing the concierge.

“ _Bonjour. Parlez-vous anglais_? Hello, yes. This is Mr. York in the Eiffel Suite. I was wondering if by any chance, you happen to have a copy of the Star Wars trilogy DVDs? Yes, I’ll hold.”

Will covered the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered to Hannibal, “She is going to check if they have them in the DVD library. You are in for a treat, Hannibal -- or at least I am.”

Hannibal sipped his coffee unimpressed and muttered to himself mostly, “The Petit Palais...we could visit that. Delacroix, Cezanne, Monet…”

Will just dismissed him with a fast wave of his hand, as the concierge got back on the line, “Yes? You do? Terrific. Yes, please...if you could send them up, that would great.”

“The Carnavalet Museum is always nice,” Hannibal continued.

Will hung up the phone and blew Hannibal a kiss.

**+++**

They sat outside on the balcony and had the rest of their breakfast. Hannibal was wearing his silk pajama pants with his red V-neck pullover, while Will was wearing his blue pima cotton pajamas that Hannibal bought for him early on in their relationship. They were just the right amount of worn in, and made Will think of everything they went through after they “took the plunge” together.

In between bites of lemon crepes and sips of strong coffee, Will explained, “So Luke Skywalker is the main protagonist and the hero of the story. He lives in a podunk desert planet where his aunt and uncle are farmers.”

“How is it that are they farmers if they live in a desert?” Hannibal asked.

“They are moisture farmers -- but that’s not important right now.”

“But --”

“Anyway, one day Luke’s uncle acquires two droids that are protecting information that will save the galaxy and Luke is thrown into this huge adventure.”

“Hmm...Does Luke meet a mentor along the way, travel far from home, and have to face a great obstacle?”

“Yes, actually... I thought you said you hadn’t seen the movies?” Will asked.

“That is merely Joseph Campbell’s hero’s journey. It is quite formulaic.” Hannibal said sounding slightly smug as he wipes his mouth with his napkin and placed it back on his lap.

“O.K., are you going to be a killjoy like you were when you helped me [fix the boat motor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5751256)?”

“As I recall that was actually quite an enjoyable experience,” Hannibal said.

“That’s because we ended up having sex on the garage floor!”

“Yes,” Hannibal smirked.

**+++**

Will led Hannibal to the living room, grabbed the Missoni throw that was in the wardrobe, put the first DVD in the player, and sat Hannibal down on the couch where they began their marathon. 

“I get to take your Star Wars virginity, Hannibal,” Will said waggling his eyebrows as he pressed play.

Hannibal sighed and dryly added, “I hope you will still respect me in the morning.”

Will looked at him and laughed, “Paris makes you extra funny, did you know that?”

Hannibal nodded matter-of-factly as Will covered their laps with the soft blanket and snuggled in, finding his usual place nestled at Hannibal’s side.

**+++**

“Ha!” Will exclaimed halfway into "A New Hope" and his second glass of wine. “Christ! You are C-3PO.”

“What do you mean?” Hannibal asked, while eating another macaron the concierge had procured for them from Ladurée.

“You don’t see that? Highfalutin, all about protocol, politeness, and needs things _just so_. Ha!”

“Will, I am not like that robot.” He watches the golden droid flutter across the screen, “Am I?”

Will laughs and slaps Hannibal on the chest, “Keep watching!”

**+++**

“I had a suspicion that Vader was his father,” Hannibal said in a know-it-all tone.

“Well then why did I see you cover your mouth and gasp when he said, ‘Luke, I am your father?’”

“That was a yawn, Luke.”

Will smiled widely and said, “You do realize you just called me Luke, don’t you?”

Hannibal looked at Will for a moment, not sure what to say. “I can’t pay attention to the film if you are interrupting, _Will_.”

Will bobbed up and down on the couch, practically squeeing and didn’t say anything else but poured them both another glass of wine.

**+++**

“So, does this explain why you love dogs so much? These annoying tiny bears?” Hannibal asked while taking a bite of his sandwich.

“What? No. No...I don’t think so. I...don’t know. _Does_ it? Shit,” Will said. 

He recognized the look on Hannibal’s face when he’s about to enter doctor mode and Will chimed in by saying, “Don’t answer that.”

Hannibal smiled this time.

**+++**

Will, who had been sitting on the living room floor while Hannibal was still on the sofa, seemed very pleased with himself as he proclaimed, “So that’s it! You did it. You made it all the way through all three Star Wars movies. Now you can check that off your life achievements list, right there next to eating the heart of your enemies and making the perfect soufflé.” 

Hannibal grabbed the remote from the glass end table, turned off the television, then stood up and took a long stretch, and examined the state of the room. Between six hours of movies, drinking obscene amounts of Château Latour, and eating their weight in _jambon beurre_ and chocolate brioche, he realized their entire Saturday had escaped them. The lights of the Eiffel Tower reflected off the balcony wall and the night sky. 

Hannibal could not believe that he had stayed in his pajamas all day. “I should be horrified that I did not get dressed today, and all we did was eat.”

“This is what real people do sometimes, Hannibal. Eat a lot, stay in their P.J.s and watch movies all day,” Will said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Will, we are not real people.”

“Pssh! You were today, Doctor Lecter,” Will said gleefully and jumped up to stand in front of Hannibal and pressed a kiss just outside his lips.

Hannibal was about to walk away, when Will reached out to grasp his wrist. “Wait. Where are you going?”

“I think I need to bathe.”

“No, you don’t,” Will murmured. “You know,” he said as he ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, slid them down his face and arms, settling them on his waist. “You were very sexy today while you were practically geeking out.”

“Will, I do not nor have I ever ‘geeked' out.” Hannibal answered.

“I think it is very alluring, and I find you very irresistible right now,” Will said as he pressed in, rocking his hips into Hannibal’s.

“Do you know what I think this is?” said Hannibal.

“What?” asked Will as he leaned in to lick Hannibal’s neck.

“It’s a trap!”

Will threw his head back in laughter, while Hannibal did some leaning of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exhibit is real, and currently at The Louvre. [Founding Myths. From Hercules to Darth Vader, from October 17, 2015 to July 4, 2016](http://www.louvre.fr/en/expositions/founding-myths-hercules-darth-vader). WHAT.
> 
> Also, if you aren't into Star Wars, the "It's a Trap!" line refers to [Admiral Ackbar's iconic line](https://49.media.tumblr.com/cb365c1ca68f4bfedfb26a25e5253643/tumblr_n6nakdWjgW1rf7pebo1_500.gif).
> 
> [Jambon Beurre](http://food52.com/recipes/12363-jambon-beurre-sandwich) recipe. I want one.


	3. Dimanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is their third day in Paris, and the Murder Husbands start getting a little too introspective and maudlin for their own good -- but will they ever leave the hotel?

After the previous evening’s food, wine, and film splurge, Hannibal awoke feeling sluggish and somehow still full. How had Will managed to convince him to stay in and watch Star Wars all day? And how exactly did he convince him to stay in his pajamas the entire time? By merely asking. Hannibal knew there was really nothing he could deny Will.

He sat up in bed and looked over at Will’s sleeping figure that was breathing in and out deeply; a small sigh escaping his lips while he slumbered. Hannibal stared at his lips for a few seconds and then his gaze went from the top of Will’s curly-haired head, his face, to down the length of his body covered by the sheets. It continued to amaze Hannibal that they had come to this point together; inseparable and in love. Even more amazing was that he could not fathom a life without Will Graham. Hannibal Lecter brilliant artist, surgeon, psychiatrist, infamous cannibal, transformer and destroyer of men -- reduced to a puddle by simply watching the man he loves sleep. 

Hannibal remembered their first encounter. 

_“Not fond of eye contract, are you?”_

_Will’s defensive walls instantly flew up as he quietly raged, “Whose profile are you working on?!”_

Seeing the fierceness underneath the meek facade, Hannibal knew at that moment in Jack’s office that that creature was meant to be in his life. 

Hannibal bent down and gently stroked the scar on Will’s cheek and whispered, “Would you like some coffee, my darling?” How he adored his murderous, precious mongoose.

Will stirred and smiled, and with eyes still closed said, “How about some pastries and fruit, too? Maybe a protein scramble?” Hannibal chuckled and marveled at the fact that they were both somehow thinking of their first interactions all those years ago.

“Hmm, perhaps some food later. Right now I am going to the pool for a bit of exercise. Yesterday’s events have left me feeling languid and full -- and not in a positive way.”

Will blinked slowly and opened his eyes while propping himself up on his elbows, curls tumbling over his forehead. “God, yes. Look at you. You need to exercise. You are so terribly out of shape.” Hannibal smiled as Will continued, “A swim? That sounds nice, actually. I’ll come with you.”

“Perfect,” Hannibal said, and leaned over to give Will a quick peck on the lips. 

Hannibal left the bed, walked over to the window and parted the curtains to look out at the Parisian landscape. Will watched him and admired Hannibal’s strong, lean back, the curve of his ass, his long legs that carried this godlike person who deigned to walk among mortals. It was during a moment like this that reminded Will he could forgive Hannibal anything, again and again a thousand times through, and just thank whatever higher power that exists that he and Hannibal were together.

**+++**

The hotel pool was beautiful, no surprise there, and they were fortunate enough to have it all to themselves that morning. Standing at the deep end, Hannibal dove in perfectly while Will stood at the edge and watched. Hannibal swam underneath the water for half the length of the pool and then cut through to the surface. Treading water, he turned back to face Will.

“Are you coming in?”

Will dipped his toe in and shook his head, “It’s colder than I thought it would be.”

“If you dive in your body will become accustomed to the temperature, Will. It’s quite invigorating. Please, jump in.”

Will was suddenly feeling a bit playful, and knowing no one was around afforded him the opportunity to act on it. “See? This is all I ever wanted for you...” he said with mock dramatics, “...for both of us!” and then cannonballed into the pool.

Hannibal, still treading water, shook with laughter and shouted at Will as he resurfaced, “It’s beautiful!”

Will swam over to Hannibal, whose laughter had subsided. He merely stared at Will who was grinning and floating near him. 

“What?” 

“I…sometimes wonder if you fully realize the amount of power you have over me,” Hannibal said.

Will knew, and felt it was mutual but hearing the words come from Hannibal’s mouth was a bit overwhelming. It was as if Will’s heart still held on to all the things that were said, left unsaid, and needed to be spoken throughout their entire time together -- and it was too much. It felt all consuming and at the same time, he needed more. All he could do was look at Hannibal and nod.

**+++**

After doing several laps, Will decided he was done and sat at the edge of the pool with a towel around his neck, dangling his legs in the water watching Hannibal’s expert strokes, his body slicing through the water going back and forth. On his final lap, Hannibal swam right up to Will’s legs and held on to them while gently floating on his stomach, catching his breath.

Will looked down toward him and smiled, but Hannibal could tell something was on his mind.

“What is it, Will?”

Will shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, “I was just imaging what my life would have been like now if certain things had been different.”

“What instance in particular are you recalling?”

Will sighed as he looked up, and then lowered his head to look Hannibal in the eyes and spoke softly. “Seeing you in this pool, swimming, just had me thinking...what if Matthew Brown had succeeded? What if you had died that night?”

“I see.” Hannibal had not expected that train of thought at all. “Well I suppose that if my end would have come that evening, it simply would have come. Clearly I wouldn’t have been upset as I just would have ceased to be. The important question is what would have happened to _you_ had I died that night?”

Will didn’t even know where to begin. He was about to open his mouth and speak, when a couple walked into the pool room hand in hand.

“Why don’t we go to the sauna?” asked Will.

**+++**

Hannibal had stopped to talk to someone at the spa front desk, and came back smiling at Will who had been drinking some orange juice at one of the tables in the pool area. 

“It appears that none of the hammams are free, but I think our lovely concierge is trying to pull some strings for us.”

“What the hell is a hammam?” Will asked.

“It’s a Turkish bath. Very relaxing, but for now I suppose the sauna will do.”

“Hannibal in a hammam. That is fun to say, you know. Hannibal in a hammam,” Will said.

“Will.”

“Fine.” 

**+++**

Being in the sauna was not only relaxing, it also gave Will and Hannibal the privacy they were seeking to discuss what was on both their minds. The steam hissed and rose in roaring cycles and they each leaned back on the cedar bench, sighing, wearing nothing but white towels around their waists.

“I think I can feel the wine and ham sandwiches and chocolates seeping out of my pores as we speak.”

“Will, that is not a pleasant thought,” said Hannibal as he gently plopped his head back and closed his eyes.

“I swear, I think it even smells like chocolate in here.”

“Will.”

Will looked down to the floor and outlined the tile patterns with his toe, “You know, when I sent Matthew Brown after you...I was angry. So angry.”

“Yes, I know.”

“No, but I don’t think you know why. I hardly knew why back then.”

“Because of Beverly.”

“Yes, and no. Beverly was my friend -- and I’ll always be upset about her -- but mainly I just furious because of your betrayal. I trusted you, you were my paddle and you basically left me up shit’s creek without a paddle. Without you. And don’t ‘Will’ me. I know...this is all in the past, but I need you know that I did it, yes because I was pissed but also because I was hurt.”

Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes processing what he had just heard and then said, “It is similar to the Tobias incident.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now? 'The Tobias Incident?'” Will smirked at Hannibal.

“It was not an easy thing for me to admit at the time, Will. You walked into my home, throwing your coat about, telling me you kissed Alana. I had never imagined I would have reacted the way I did. So I sent you straight to Tobias in retaliation. But, in my defense...”

Will actually snorted, “Defense?" then raised an eyebrow and said, "Proceed, Doctor.”

“In my defense, it made me realize that I was in love with you.”

“Crazy lunatic is what you are,” Will whispered, “But Christ, I guess I am too because I find that very sweet, my love.”

“When Tobias barged into my session with Franklyn and gloated that he had just killed an FBI agent, I was taken aback. I once told Bedelia --" 

“Do not mention her name. I’ve asked you that before…” Will interrupted.

“I once told my _former therapist_ that you cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love and that statement is very true. In that moment I thought Tobias had killed you, and all I wanted was to see him obliterated and destroyed by my own hands. I believed it was because he took the opportunity for me to kill you, taste you -- but when you walked in and I saw you were still alive, I realized it was because I was in love with you. It was very disconcerting,” Hannibal said with a furrowed brow.

Will said, “Do you know what the most ridiculous part is? If only one of us would have just said, ‘Hey, I think I like you. I realize we are both fucked up six ways from Sunday but let’s go get some coffee anyway,’ we could have avoided a shitstorm of grief and pain.”

Hannibal looked at Will and smiled, “I believe I do owe you some coffee. Let’s go back to our room." He paused and added, "I love you.”

“I know you do. I love you, too, so very much.”

**+++**

Will plopped himself down on the couch as soon as they walked in the room. “Can we order room service? I don’t feel like going out right now,” Will asked.

“I am beginning to suspect that we may not actually leave this hotel, Will. I wanted us to take a walk today, it’s a lovely afternoon.”

“Well then open the balcony doors, let the breeze in, and order room service. I do recall you saying something about not being able to say no to anything I ask. So chop chop, Doctor. Call for some food.”

“Insolent boy,” Hannibal teased as he walked to the desk and dialed room service. Will patted the space next to him once Hannibal was done ordering, motioning for him to sit beside Will on the couch.

**+++**

After lunch arrived, the two sat in their dining room, ate and made plans for their Monday. They were set to check-out Tuesday morning so they really had a lot of sightseeing to make up for. 

Hannibal -- being at his most Hannibalesque in a way that did not involve murder -- had a couple maps, different colored pens, and Post-it flags marking the distance between points of interest, and was using Google maps to estimate the time it would take to walk from point A to points B, C, D, and E.

In between a bite of his salade niçoise, Will who had been studying Hannibal and all of his absurd planning accoutrement said, “Jesus, you really are a nerd. Aren’t you, Hannibal?”

Hannibal looked up, “What?” He huffed and put down his pocket atlas, “Will, I do not see anything wrong with being prepared and having a well executed plan.”

“Nerd,” Will said as he took a drink from his glass of rosé. Hannibal ignored him and simply put his hand over Will’s and kept studying his larger street map and taking notes. “And just so you know, if Matthew Brown had succeeded in killing you I don’t think I would have recovered." Will's voice quieted slightly as he continued, "Maybe I would have felt righteous at the time, but I know after a while I would have hated myself...forever.”

Hannibal stopped writing and looked up at Will. Hannibal didn’t say a word for what seemed like a very long time. He then rose from the table, and taking Will’s hand led him through their large suite into the bedroom.

He carefully sat Will down on the bed, and knelt before him. He took off Will’s shoes, socks, pulled Will’s sweater over his head taking it off and slowly folding it, he placed it on the chair next to the nightstand. Hannibal then unbuckled Will’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them off with a tenderness that had Will simultaneously aroused and feeling a sort of fragility about his deep love for Hannibal -- as if he thought about it too much it might blow away like dandelion spores.

Hannibal then gently pushed Will onto the bed, stood up and undressed himself completely, lowering his body over Will’s, determined to make slow, purposeful love to him the rest of the day and well into the night.

The Parisians outside went about their normal quotidian lives: shopping for groceries, walking their dogs, answering cell phone calls, tending to their children, smoking cigarettes, all the while unaware that in a room above them in the Hôtel Le Fouquet two men who had been lost and lonely most of their lives, once again celebrated their connection, adoration, and love for one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is their [swimming pool](http://www.lucienbarriere.com/repository/pictures/leisure/Paris/HO-HFB_USPA/medium/0119-37.jpg).  
> This is their [sauna](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/oyster/600/05/d7/c0/19/spa--v2058628.jpg).


	4. Lundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truism: No matter how cute someone is, there’s always someone having to put up with their shit. 
> 
> Hannibal and Will let off a little steam on the things that annoy them about each other and make a new friend -- but don’t worry, they are still idiots in love. And no, they haven’t left the hotel yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Flirting is a promise of sexual intercourse without a guarantee." - The Unbearable Lightness of Being, Milan Kundera.

_**Sunday, 11:30 p.m.** _

The sound of a siren blaring down Avenue George V woke Hannibal up from a deep slumber. Will remained asleep, naked, his torso draped over Hannibal’s chest, arms akimbo with the soft cotton sheet covering a bit of his upper back, legs splayed and uncovered. Some nights Will hardly moved while he slept remaining nestled in Hannibal’s embrace. Tonight was clearly not one of those nights.

Hannibal was loath to move for fear of waking Will, but he was parched and quite frankly, had to use the bathroom. Slowly he slid himself out from under Will, the usual Lecter grace apparently out of commission as Hannibal landed with a thump on the floor onto his bottom, with Will’s hand somehow managing to slap him on the forehead.

“ _Velnias_ ,” muttered Hannibal as he removed Will’s hand from his face and rose from the floor to head to the master bath.

Having spent the majority of their Sunday gorgeously exhausting one another with copious amounts of deep wet kisses, adoration, languid sex, hot sex, dirty sex, and lots of wine, the Murder Husbands were out and asleep by 9:00 p.m. The need to go out and explore Paris was the furthest thing from either of their minds...

+

_  
“My favorite thing about making love to you, Will, is seeing your face. I engrave every moment, every glance, every touch, deep within your room in my Mind Palace,” Hannibal had said that night, quite earnestly._

_“Making love? That phrase causes my hair stand on end. It’s so...terrible. Very soap opera,” Will smirked as he stood up from the ottoman where he was seated, pulling up his boxers._

_Hannibal frowned. “Well, what would you call it?” he asked looking up from the floor where he was sitting completely naked._

_“I was there -- and while I _am_ in love with you -- I don’t think what we just did right now had anything to do with sweet, courtly, pure love,” Will sassed._

_“If you utter the word ‘fucking’ I will do terrible things to you, Will Graham.”_

_“Hmm...is that a threat or a promise? Also, I love it when you say the word ‘fucking.’”_

+

After having some water from the carafe on the nightstand, Hannibal knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. He didn’t want to wake Will by turning the light on to read, and he wasn’t really much in the mood to read. Of course, television was out of the question, so he decided to go downstairs and have a nightcap at one of the hotel’s bars.

Hannibal quietly got dressed, taking a pair of grey trousers and a black shirt from the closet. Hannibal left Will a note in case he awakens while he is out:

>   
>  Mano meile, _I am downstairs at l'Escadrille having a glass of wine. If you wake up before I return, please come join me._  
> 

**+++**

__  
**Monday, 12:00 a.m.**  


_Le Bar de l'Escadrille_ had a few patrons seated at tables enjoying cocktails, but for the most part it was winding down and getting ready to close in an hour. Hannibal walked in and headed to the bar where he became the only person sitting there. The bartender approached him asking what he would like to drink.

“May I have a glass of Château d’Armailhac? _Merci_.”

Hannibal then felt a presence slide up next to him, as a woman took the stool adjacent to his. Her gaze remaining forward but the heat coming from her body was felt. Hannibal discretely glanced sideways to see her. She had short dark brown hair and slightly large pointy ears that poked out from her wavy bobbed hair -- it gave her a somewhat charming elven quality. Hannibal could smell the faint combination of lavender and frankincense coming from her skin. She vaguely reminded him of Alana with the dark hair, red lips and pale skin, but the way she held herself suggested to Hannibal a sense of humor and mirth Alana would never possess.

She placed her clutch on the bar as the bartender approached. “Stumbras, neat,” she said to the bartender, “ _Si vous plait_.”

Hannibal’s drink arrived, at the same time her vodka did, so he looked toward her and raised his glass.

“Cheers,” she smiled warmly looking into her glass as she took a sip.

“Absolutely,” Hannibal replied. “That is a Lithuanian vodka you have ordered.”

“Yes,” she said. “It is. It’s difficult to find back home, so I always order it when I’m in Europe. Are you here on business or pleasure?” she asked. Then she blushed and laughed and put her hand to the side of her face, “Oh, that sounded like such a clichéd pick up line, didn’t it? I wasn’t aiming at that, I swear!”

Hannibal smirked, he enjoyed her awkwardness. “No, you’re fine. No need to be embarrassed. Actually, I am here on holiday for just a few days.”

“Well then, you must be somewhat local if you are only here for a few days. I, on the other hand, can’t shake this jet lag which is why I am here alone in a bar in the middle of the night. Maybe this vodka will help. My name is Valerie, by the way. Valerie Alexander.” she extended her hand.

“Sandro Bustamante. Pleasure.”

**+++**

Will felt a slight chill which woke him with from his sleep with a quick jerk. Hannibal had placed the blankets over him before he left, but Will managed to kick them all off in his sleep. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.

“Hannibal?” He got up from the bed and walked down the hall, “Hannibal?”

Coming back to the bedroom, he turned on the light and stood there confused for a moment. His first thought immediately flew to, “If he’s out there killing someone without me, so help me…” but then Will’s line of sight turned to the nightstand where he saw Hannibal’s note. Feeling silly for jumping to conclusions, he shook his head and walked over to the dresser.

**+++**

_**12:30 a.m.** _

Taking the stairs to the lobby, he approached the _l'Escadrille_ expecting to find Hannibal seated at a table waiting for him with two drinks. Instead, there was no Hannibal at a table, but there was a Hannibal at the bar...speaking to someone. His body language showed a fair amount of genuine ease, something Will had learned to recognize in Hannibal. Not knowing if his intent was to murder this person, he decided he should approach the bar and sit down as if he were a stranger and let Hannibal take the lead.

Of course once he got closer, what he heard definitely threw him off. “And that was the first and last time I ever sous vided anything,” the woman said. Hannibal laughed an honest laugh, and it was hearing that laughter that momentarily caused Will to stop dead in his tracks. What if murder wasn’t on Hannibal’s mind, what if he was _attracted_ to her? 

Will took the seat next to the woman, leaving her in between he and Hannibal. After a few beats of uncomfortable silence, Valerie turned and spoke to Will, “Hello.”

“Hello,” Will responded, nodding at Hannibal and Valerie.

“What would you like to drink, _Monsieur_?” the bartender asked.

“Do you have Widow Jane bourbon?” Will asked. His humor was starting to become as black as Hannibal’s. The bartender nodded and walked away.

Valerie looked at Hannibal and shrugged her shoulders, then turned to Will and said, “I’m Valerie, this is Sandro. Welcome to our bar.”

Will plastered a huge fake smile across his face and said, “I’m Martin.”

Hannibal grinned and raised his glass to Will and said, “Hello, Martin” and gave him a quick wink. “So, Martin, what brings you to Paris?” Hannibal asked with a completely neutral expression.

“I’m here on business,” he replied flatly trying to read what Hannibal was playing at. 

Valerie added, “Sandro is here on vacation for a few days, and I’m here on business as well.”

“Oh really? And what is it you do, Valerie?” Will asked just as his bourbon was placed in front of him.

“I’m a writer. I live in New York but am lucky enough to travel abroad frequently for work which is why I'm here."

"What are you currently working on?" asked Will.

"Right now I’m writing an article on people switching careers, of all things. I’m interviewing someone who had a change of career somewhat late in life. You think your life is supposed to go one way, then one day you wake up and find you've had it wrong all along. It’s actually very fascinating.”

Hannibal leaned one elbow on the bar and propped his head on his hand, holding his wine glass with the other. He looked at Valerie and then purred, “Here’s to new careers and new beginnings” as he raised his glass of wine. Valerie and Will joined in.

“Sandro works in art restorations, isn’t that right?” Valerie said.

**+++**

_**1:15 a.m.** _

Although the bar had officially closed 15 minutes ago, the bartender let the trio stay a while longer once Hannibal had purchased a very expensive bottle of wine. After Hannibal poured them each a glass, Valerie excused herself and went to the ladies room.

Will turned slightly and in an agitated hushed tone angrily whispered to Hannibal, “What the hell is going on here?”

Hannibal calmly took a sip of his wine, savoring it with his eyes closed and said, “What do you mean, Will?”

“Don’t 'What do you mean, Will' me. You are blatantly flirting with that woman!”

“Will, I wish you could see yourself right now and how you are overreacting to an innocent encounter.”

“Innocent?! She practically has her hand down your pants,” Will said.

“You are exaggerating, Will. Valerie is delightful. She is very amusing and bright. And did you see her ears? I’ve enjoyed talking with her about food and wine, and she has great style. It is very few people who can actually pull off Yohji Yamamoto. I’m sorry for you if you can’t see all that, and just enjoy our company.”

“ _Our_ company? Christ! Do you hear yourself? And what is it with you and ears?!”

“Do you hear _yourself_? I see her returning, so if you have anything else to add to your outlandish tantrum then I suggest you do it quickly.”

Will’s body remained still, as he looked straight ahead to the bar but Hannibal could feel the steam practically firing off his entire body. This pleased Hannibal. 

It was so very lovely to see his mongoose this worked up and protective about Hannibal’s love. He took another sip of wine, and promised himself that he would absolutely not let anything happen to Valerie -- no matter how angry Will became. He meant what he had said, she was in fact delightful and was hoping her candor would continue to make this already entertaining evening even more so.

Will gulped down his bourbon.

**+++**

_**1:45 a.m.** _

By this time, the bar officially closed for the night but the trio decided to stay up a bit later. “I’m not tired yet, and you two are just so great to talk to. Why don't we get another bottle of wine and see if they let us congregate in the lobby?” Valerie asked.

“That is an excellent idea, Valerie,” Hannibal said. “I’ll have the concierge call room service and I’m sure we can have them deliver a bottle of wine to us here.” And with that Hannibal went off to speak to the concierge.

Will smiled at Valerie, not sure yet if his smile was sincere or not. As far as strangers went, she wasn’t terrible. He found her easy to talk to but that whole “she probably wants to fuck my husband” thing put a damper on any burgeoning friendship.

Valerie looked at Will and said, “I am so glad I met you tonight. You’re both so sweet and I admit, it’s quite difficult at times being a woman traveling alone. You never know if the next man you bump into is going to be a perverted creep, or some crazed serial killer,” she laughed.

Will felt the blood drain from his face and answered, “Ha! Yes...I can imagine,” and took yet another drink from his glass.

**+++**

_**2:00 a.m.** _

“I once made a Punch Romaine for a dinner guest,” Hannibal said showing off.

“Wasn’t that the drink they served on the Titanic?” asked Valerie. 

“Why, yes! It was,” smiled Hannibal.

Will downed his glass of wine.

Valerie continued, “Did you actually use the egg whites in the recipe?”

“Yes -- and I have to say, it is so refreshing to speak with someone who actually knows something about historic cocktails,” said Hannibal.

Will offered them both a mock smile and stared at his empty glass and poured himself some more wine, seeing that Hannibal wasn’t going to do it anytime soon.

“What did your guest think?” Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hannibal, filled with a little too much wine could barely contain himself as he replied with as straight a face as he could muster, “He didn’t care for it. I suppose he was too... _pick_ y.”

Will practically does a spit take, as he remembers the entire Bedelia "Technically, You Killed Him" incident with the ice pick Hannibal had told him about. 

Hannibal laughs and casually puts his hand on Valerie’s knee, who then looks right into Hannibal’s eyes and smiles.

Will sees this and adds, "You know who else was too picky? My ex. Woo, talk about high maintenance. What a maniac!"

Hannibal gives Will the biggest side eye in the history of side eye.

 

**+++**

_**2:30 a.m.** _

“Once we were divorced and the sense of failure had passed, I was relieved," Hannibal said. "I knew we were a bad match all along, but then oddly enough I began to miss my ex-wife. However, as I thought back on our relationship I realized there were more things I didn’t miss about her, than I did.”

Will was amazed at Hannibal’s quick ability to produce a fake ex-wife with an entire backstory.

“Oh, that’s sad...like what, tell me?” Valerie asked gleefully.

“Yes, Sandro. Like what?” Will said as he took another sip of wine.

“Well, and this is rather ungentlemanly of me to talk about Wilhelmina in this way…”

Will accidentally inhales his wine and began coughing uncontrollably as it made its way down his windpipe. Valerie looked at him with concern and gently rubbed his back until the coughing subsided. “Are you well, Martin?” Valerie asked.

“Yes,” Will responded with a croaky voice, “I’m sorry. Sandro, proceed.”

“Well,” Hannibal said with much gravitas, “she was obsessed with dogs. Enormous dogs, minute dogs, hairless dogs, shaggy dogs, ugly dogs -- her obsession was almost pathological. What need does one have for that many dogs? Do you know how difficult it is to get dog hair off your clothing and furniture?”

“I can imagine,” said Valerie. “I’m actually a cat person, myself.”

“Of course you are,” Will muttered.

“What was that, Martin?” Valerie asked.

“Oh, I said of course you are! Cat people are usually so stylish and put together,” Will replied.

Hannibal added, “Yes. That is very, very true.”

Will ground his teeth together and then chimed in, “You know what drove me nuts about my ex? The fact they were so uptight about wanting everything just right. If it wasn’t done their way, by their specifications, then it just wasn’t right at all. Do you have any idea how tiring and infuriating that is? And the clothes -- so much clothes. Who needs that much clothes? And really, who in their right mind has to eat dinner at 8:00 p.m. Do you know how late that is for a meal?”

Hannibal and Valerie both stared at Will quietly, then Valerie added with a chuckle, “Well damn, Martin. Don’t hold back on our account, keep going.” to which Hannibal responded by actually _snorting_. Hannibal Lecter... snorted.

 _“Unfuckingbelievable_ ,” thought Will to himself.

**+++**

_**2:45 a.m.** _

“I know this is very tacky and I apologize, but whenever I’m in Paris I just have to smoke some Gitanes and right now seems like a perfect time for one. Would anyone like to join me outside?” Valerie asked.

Will wasn’t about to let those two outside alone, so he jumped in before Hannibal could say anything, “I’d love one, Valerie. I’ll come with you.” He put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her out, while looking back at Hannibal who merely gazed at Will with slight amusement on his face.

Once they were outside, Valerie took out a cigarette from the pack, placed it in her mouth and offered one to Will. He lit her cigarette as she cupped both of Will's hands with hers, she then pulled them away slowly. Will lit his cigarette and they both exhaled, plumes of smoke swirling up and over their heads.

“When I was a teenager,” Valerie said, “I was obsessed with the idea of smoking Gauloises cigarettes and dreamt that one day I would travel to Paris, go to a tobacconist and casually ask --” 

“For a carton of Gauloises.” Will and Valerie both said at the same time.

“Frank O’Hara,” Will said with a smile.

Valerie grinned and said, “Yes. One of my favorite poets. It’s odd, now I only smoke Gitanes when I’m here.”

“I actually have a book on Jackson Pollock written by O’Hara. It’s one of my prized po -- ”

“I’m sorry,” Valerie interrupted, “But I just have to say this. Martin you are such an attractive man. I’m usually not this forward, well, that’s not entirely true but I just wanted to say how beautiful I find you.” 

She then took a long inhale of her Gitane and looked away as she exhaled. Will watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then extinguished her cigarette.

Will felt the biggest smile appear on his face as she tangled her arm around his, and they walked back to the lobby. The smile wasn’t because he was flattered (which he certainly was) or because he was interested (which he certainly was not). No, the smile was because she was actually hitting on _him_ and not Hannibal. He could not wait to go back inside and share that bit of intel.

**+++**

_**3:00 a.m.** _

When they entered the lobby, Valerie excused herself to go wash her hands. Will sat back down on the sofa; the timing of it all suited him perfectly. The instant she was gone from sight, Will smirked leaning into the arm of the sofa and said, “So...that was interesting.”

“What did you find so interesting?” Hannibal asked with an air of nonchalance.

“While you were in here reminiscing about your Punch Romaine, thinking of more puns, and snorting it up, Valerie was out there positively hitting on me while we were smoking.”

“What? How is that possible?”

“Apparently, I’m beau-ti-ful,” said Will.

“Well yes, you are. She isn’t blind, Will. Are you sure? Perhaps she was just being polite,” said Hannibal.

“No, she wasn’t being polite. She was being flirtatious. Who’s jealous now, Doctor?”

“Not I. But apparently you were,” Hannibal said with laughter in his voice.

“Oh, be quiet! Shhh! Here she comes.”

 

**+++**

_**3:30 a.m.** _

The tension that Will had been feeling throughout the evening was now gone. In its place was a delightful, righteous smugness that filled him from the top of his head, down to the tip of his toes. 

Valerie was in the middle of telling a story about the time she met Margaret Atwood and had inadvertently made an unmitigated ass of herself, and Hannibal and Will found that they really were having an enjoyable time. It was so rare to be able to go and be social with others, and even though Valerie had no clue they were together, it was amounting to be a memorable night.

“Sandro,” Valerie said as she leaned in closer, “has anyone ever told you, you bear a striking resemblance to that actor that was in The Royal Affair?”

Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked, “No, but I’m afraid I have not seen that film so I’m unaware what my supposed doppelgänger looks like.”

“Well, I imagine he looks like you,” Will deadpanned to which Valerie added, “Yes, but Sandro you are so much better looking. While that actor is very attractive, you are positively stunning.”

Hannibal beamed and looked at Will with raised eyebrows. Will sulked, ever so slightly.

 

**+++**

_**4:00 a.m.** _

“Well, gentlemen, I’ve had a lovely evening -- or rather morning -- but it is time to end it,” Valerie said. 

Will and Hannibal rose from the sofa, and Valerie stood up to say her good-byes. She shook “Martin’s” hand and then “Sandro’s” and said, “Thank you again. And please do me a favor. Take good care of each other, will you? It’s obvious you two are so in love, so stop being a couple of boneheads about trivial things.”

They both looked at her taken aback, Hannibal cocking his head slightly and Will furrowing his brow. 

“And don’t worry, after meeting you both I have no intention of ever telling Verger or Bloom that I’ve found you. I am after all, a sucker for true love." 

With that she then leaned in to kiss each of them on the lips while they stood there stupefied, unsure of what to do while watching the other being kissed by this woman. 

She winked at them both and said, "...and us weirdos do need to stick together.” With that she walked down the lobby, through the door, and out onto the street.

Will and Hannibal stood in silence for a moment, and then Will turned and smacked Hannibal on the chest, “See?!” 

They both walked upstairs, hand in hand, and silently retired to their suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velnias = "Damn it" in Lithuanian  
> Mano meile = "My love" in Lithuanian
> 
> A recipe for [Punch Romaine ](http://www.saveur.com/article/Recipes/Punch-Romaine-Cocktail).  
> The Frank O’Hara poem [“The Day the Lady Died”](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/171368) features the line about Galoise cigarettes.
> 
> Valerie's [Yohji Yamamoto](http://media.fashiongroup.com/fashionmag/newsletters/images/20120711/yohji.jpg) outfit. I am obsessed with YY.
> 
> This is the [bar in their hotel](http://www.hotelsbarriere.com/en/paris/le-fouquet-s/restaurants-and-bars/bar-de-l-escadrille.html).  
> This is [the lobby](http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/08/91/1b/e4/lobby.jpg).


	5. Lundi, Deuxième Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _By 2:00 p.m. they were heading out the actual hotel door and standing outside on Avenue George V. The sun was shining and the rest of the afternoon looked to be a beautiful one._
> 
>  
> 
> The Murder Husbands finally make it out to explore Paris.

Will and Hannibal had settled into bed, without so much as a word between them. They each climbed into their respective sides of the bed lying on their backs, and stared silently at the ceiling for a few moments.

Will said, “I was totally on to her!” at the same time Hannibal said, “I was not fooled once.”

They both turned to look at the each other. Will raised his left eyebrow, and Hannibal grinned and pushed back his hair with his hands. The laughter they then both released could not be contained.

“Christ, she got us but good!” Will laughed.

Hannibal replied, “Yes, she absolutely did.”

“Do you think we can trust her? Not that we would even know where to find her. Valerie Alexander. That can’t be her real name, can it?”

“I have no idea but somehow...I sense we _can_ trust her.”

Will sighed, “God help us, me too.”

“Good night, _mano meile_.”

“Good night, love.”

And with that, they drifted off to sleep just as most of the hotel’s staff started to make their way in for another day.

**+++**

The two began to stir, and woke early in the afternoon. Will was in his usual position, spooned next to Hannibal, Hannibal’s arms enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth and safety.

Hannibal kissed Will’s head and rolled onto his back, giving himself a big stretch. Will remained curled on his left side with only enough wherewithal to mutter, “Coffee?”

Feeling somewhat discombobulated with the odd start to the their day, Hannibal sat up in bed slowly trying to get his bearings and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 12:35 p.m.

“ _Merde_. We’ve lost the entire morning, Will. We’re leaving tomorrow and have yet to see any of Paris. Quite frankly, it is ridiculous.”

Will didn’t move but merely waved his right arm behind him toward Hannibal, face still half shoved into the pillow he mumbled, “It’s your fault. Between the sex, the sex, the more sex, and the Valerie, we haven’t left the hotel.”

“Do not forget, the Star Wars was your idea, _širdelė_ ,” Hannibal said as he dialed room service.

“That was both life changing and personal growth for you. I should be thanked for that,” Will said to the pillow more so than Hannibal, with eyes still closed. 

Hannibal leaned back and with his free hand slapped Will’s bottom. Will whined, “Ow...mean cannibal,” as Hannibal raised his finger to his lips to silently shush Will. 

**+++**

Hannibal drank his coffee quietly, obviously pouting. Will recognized the look well; it appeared in the form of a slight moue and raising of shoulders. 

“What’s bothering you?” Will asked shoving a bit of pastry into his mouth.

“Nothing, Will. I’m fine,” Hannibal replied handing him a napkin.

“Clearly, it isn’t nothing. What’s the matter? You don’t like your coffee?”

“It is acceptable,” he said as he took a dainty sip and looked sullenly toward the window.

“Jesus, Hannibal. Just tell me. I can’t actually read your mind, you know. If you don’t form the words, love, I can’t help you.”

Hannibal sighed dramatically, and finished the last of his coffee. “I’m going to shower and get dressed. If we hurry, perhaps we can manage to see at least _one_ thing before we depart tomorrow.”

Hannibal got up from the table and walked to the master bath, leaving Will to finish his coffee and pastry alone.

**+++**

The bathroom was quite steamy by the time Will walked in; Hannibal was in the middle of washing his hair with his eyes closed. Will leaned against the sink and watched Hannibal for a moment, admiring the water running down his strong back and long legs. 

“I’m sorry, Hannibal. I know you had all of these plans for us while we were here.”

Hannibal rinsed his hair and shrugged, “Paris is beautiful and I just wanted to share it with you. And yes, I did have plans.”

“I know you did. But guess what? You have shared it with me, Hannibal. Even though we haven’t left the hotel I’ve still had a great time while we’ve been in Paris.”

Hannibal stood there, shampoo bubbles running down his neck and torso. “Have you?”

“Yes,” Will said smiling, “And…”

“And what?” Hannibal asked putting his hand on the shower door glass, very reminiscent of the way Will did at BSHCI all those years ago.

“And, I just downloaded an app to my phone that gave me a crazy itinerary with a shitload of sightseeing we can cram in one afternoon and evening. The best part is, I’ll be your guide, thank you very much.”

“You're going to be my guide?” 

“Yes, and it’ll be fun. We’ll hit all the hokey touristy areas.”

Hannibal balked. “But Will…”

“No complaining. No sir. I'm through with Dr. Sulky Pants. We’re going out and seeing a bunch of Parisian stuff. So hurry up, I need to shower as well so we can get going. I have almost all of Paris to you show.”

Hannibal smirked and slid the shower door open, welcoming Will in.

“This,” Will said as he began to quickly undress and climb in with a salacious grin, “is the opposite of hurrying up, just so you know.” 

**+++**

The two walked down to the lobby and Will said, “I have to speak with the concierge for a moment. Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll be quick.”

“What are you planning, Will?”

“You’ll see.”

Hannibal sat on the gold-colored sofa as Will approached the concierge. Hannibal watched with curiosity as she smiled broadly and nodded at Will. She left and a few moments later came back with a small linen tote bag. Will took the bag, and winked at her then walked back to Hannibal. 

By 2:00 p.m. they were heading out the actual hotel door and standing outside on Avenue George V. The sun was shining and the rest of the afternoon looked to be a beautiful one. 

“Shall I hail us a taxi?” Hannibal asked.

“Taxi? No need. We are taking the Métro.”

“The Métro? With other people?” asked Hannibal.

Will smiled, “Yes, my little Count. With other people.”

“But...we can take a taxi. I will pay.”

“No. No taxis today. Come on, you’re being a normal tourist today. We’re taking the Métro, buying tacky souvenirs, and you are going to love all of it.” Hannibal furrowed his brow and said, “I suppose we’ll see,” as Will took him by the arm and they began to walk down beautifully tree-lined Champs-Élysées.

“The first stop is the Arc de Triomphe. Now I know you wanted to see that, because you mentioned it was within walking distance of the hotel when we were researching hotels.”

When they were finally across the street from the Arc, all Will could see was the insane traffic around it. 

“How are we going to cross this damn circle?” Will said.

“There is an underground tunnel just over there,” Hannibal said pointing to the side of the circle. 

“Tunnel? Tunnels are for suckers. Come on!” Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand and proceeded to run across the traffic circle, dodging cars and French insults of “ _Tu m'emmerdes!_ ” and “ _Merde ambulante!_ ” Laughing, the two made it to the Arc and stopped to catch their breath. 

“Those drivers. How rude!” Hannibal said. 

“Clearly not fans of Frogger,” Will laughed.

Will took Hannibal’s hand and led him to the center of the Arc where they both looked straight up, overhead. Hannibal said, “The Arc was commissioned bу Napoleon аnd designed іn 1806 but wаs nоt асtuаllу completed untіl much later durіng thе reign оf King Louis-Philippe.”

“Hmm…” Will said as he look at the sculpted flowers above him. Will was momentarily transfixed by row after row of them at the top of the vault, spinning himself slowly creating a dizzying effect. His eyes moved down to take in the rest of the Arc.

“What are all those names?” Will asked.

“The names of various battles which took place during the first French Republic and Napoleon's Empire, as well as the names of the generals who took part in them.”

“So many battles. So much fighting...”

**+++**

After walking around the entire Arc, they made their way to the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. Will reached inside his tote bag and pulled out a white rose, bent down and placed it along some flowers that were already there. Hannibal looked at Will as he stood up. Hannibal leaned over toward Will and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“O.K., we have to move on as we have a lot to do,” said Will.

“What is next on the itinerary?” Hannibal asked.

“Well my dear, we are going to have to get on the Métro to get there.”

Hannibal sighed, “Well, if we must, we must.”

“I promise you, it will be painless.”

Hannibal didn’t look convinced but allowed Will to walk him to the Charles de Gaulle Étoile station.

**+++**

Hannibal selected two seats at the end of the train car that were away from the rest of the crowd. They sat and Will looked out the window watching Paris dance quickly away as the Métro moved rapidly forward.

Hannibal said, “The main reason I wished to go to the Arc de Triomphe is because there is a pub around the corner I wanted to take you.”

“A pub? That’s not really your style,” Will said.

“Yes, but this one is called Sir Winston. It is one of the oldest English pubs in Paris, and I thought you would have appreciated the name.”

Will’s face lit up with smile. “You know, you really are too romantic for your own good.”

“I am aware,” Hannibal said taking Will’s hand. “How long are we on the train?”

“Oh, about 25 minutes.”

As they sat on the Métro, bodies gently lulling back and forth with the motion of the train, Will nudged Hannibal’s shoulder with his own.

“Hey, what did the Parisian river say to the tourist?”

Hannibal said, “I don't know.”

“I’ll be _Seine_ you.”

Hannibal looked at Will and raised both eyebrows.

“Oh, come on. Lord of the terrible puns didn’t appreciate that?”

Hannibal shook his head and groaned.

Will said, “Oh sure, you groan now but I better not catch you reusing my joke in the future. I’ll get Encephalitis to bite you on the ass.”

**+++**

When they were approaching the Louvre - Rivoli stop, Will tapped Hannibal on the arm. “This is it.”

“Will...we are not going to the Louvre, are we?” Hannibal asked as he stood up. “We are not seeing the Star Wars thing are we?”

Will chuckled. “Don’t worry. We’re not. I think you’ve met your Star Wars quota for a while.” 

They exited the station and walked down Rue de l'Amiral de Coligny, and Hannibal realized where they were headed. Suddenly, he had a bit more pep in his step for Hannibal really was a romantic at heart -- even if his heart occasionally enjoyed eating the heart of others.

They arrived at the Pont de Arts which no longer had the padlocked promises of love, but still held the same sentimentality. The weight of all the locks was causing damage to the bridge’s infrastructure calling for their removal. 

The pair walked over the pedestrian bridge stopping at the middle to look down at the Seine. Will said, “I remembered reading an article around the time the locks were removed and it said something like ‘The tradition may be over, but the love certainly continues.’ So even though the locks are gone, I want the tradition to continue in some way."

Will took out a permanent marker from inside the tote bag. “Cover me.”

Hannibal looked momentarily horrified once he realized what Will was doing. “Will. Someone will see you,” he whispered.

Will laughed, “Not if you cover me.” He uncapped the marker and quickly slid by the lamp post closest to him and wrote “WG + HL” on the concrete base.

Hannibal looked nervously to the left and right, Will capped the marker and casually put it in his pocket. “Considering what you do and who you are, you sure are uptight about some things,” Will said winking at Hannibal.

Hannibal momentarily admired Will’s romantic act of vandalism and then said, “I think we should go.” 

**+++**

“Well, my darling criminal, what is next on the agenda?” Hannibal asked as they began to stroll down Quai Malaquais.

“First of all, pot meet kettle. Second, I’m starving so we’re heading to Les Deux Magots and having some omelettes.”

“Les Deux Magots? But...” 

“Hannibal, it’s fine. Not every meal has to be an over the top performance.”

“Will, but we can go to a finer --” 

Will stopped walking, took Hannibal’s hands, squeezed them said, “I just want to eat some eggs, drink some wine, and look at your beautiful face while sitting on the terrace of a corny Parisian restaurant wondering how I ever lived without you, O.K.?”

Hannibal decided not to argue with that logic.

**+++**

Feeling content and full of omelettes and a bottle of Laurent Perrier Cuvée Rosé, Will looked at his phone to see what direction they had to go next. Hannibal had interlocked his arm with Will’s.

“We’re getting back on the Métro, so we need to stay on Rue de Rennes for a bit, which will turn into Rue de Sèvres and will hit our station.”

“Very well,” said Hannibal.

They continued walking happy merely being near each other, when Hannibal noticed what they were approaching. “Will! May we take a small detour?”

Will had been looking at his phone, memorizing directions, and asked, “Why?” and then looked up ahead and stopped in his tracks.

“Oh no. Come on. Are you serious, love?”

The huge smile currently plastered on Hannibal’s face showed that yes, indeed, he was serious. Will knowing this battle was lost, conceded and said, “Fine -- but please remember, we’re on schedule and can’t spent more than 30 minutes there.”

And so it was that Hannibal Lecter, practically skipping with glee, approached the front doors of Hermès.

**+++**

“Will,” Hannibal said rummaging through his pockets and Hermès shopping bag, “I can’t get back on the Métro.”

“Don’t start.”

“No, I believe I have misplaced my Métro card.”

“Seriously?”

“I might have left it back at Hermès while paying for my pocket squares.”

“Well yes, Doctor Lecter. You definitely needed five more pockets squares, so I hope your card was worth the sacrifice,” Will said as he playfully shoved Hannibal lightly on the arm. “No worries, we’ll get you another.”

**+++**

While Hannibal and Will were on the train, a small girl boarded with her mother at the following station and sat next to Hannibal’s empty seat. She had blonde hair, large dark brown eyes, and must have been about four. Her mother stood holding on to the train pole.

Hannibal turned to look at the girl and then quickly turned away. Will, watching him, could see the tensing in Hannibal. Even after all these years, the memory of Mischa still tormented Hannibal, and Will’s heart wept for him. He put his hand gently on Hannibal’s knee. Hannibal acknowledged the meaning of this touch by gently caressing Will’s hand with his fingers.

“So,” Hannibal asked trying to appear more convivial, “where are you leading me to now?”

“We’re going to Montmartre.”

“But that’s the opposite direction from where we are, Will.”

“Shhh. I am the guide and that is where I am taking you.”

“Will, it is a very touristy area. Obnoxious vendors, street performers, bad art for sale, many dingy shops filled with bric-à-brac and postcards...”

“Yes, it sounds fantastic. We’re going to browse tacky souvenirs, and then we’ll sit on the grass next to the steps of Sacré Coeur where we will drink some wine, eat some chocolates, and maybe I’ll even kiss you… quite a bit, in fact.”

Again, Hannibal decided not to argue with that logic.

**+++**

They climbed up the hill toward the Sacré Coeur Basilica, where they were rewarded with a lovely view of Paris. From his tote bag, Will procured a small, thin blanket, a box of chocolates, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses.

“Will, is this a magical tote bag?” Hannibal asked as Will spread out the blanket -- which was really more of a large scarf.

“While you were still in the bathroom getting dressed, I called the concierge and had her set this up. This is the last of the tote bag contents. Neat, huh?”

Will sat down and offered a hand to Hannibal who lowered himself next to Will. Hannibal opened the wine and poured some into both glasses giving one to Will who had just opened the box of chocolates. 

The two men sat contentedly and people watched playing one of their favorite games, “Rude or Not Rude.”

**+++**

While they were exploring the cobble streets of Montmartre, Will stopped in front of a shop that had a huge display of magnets, postcards, t-shirts, and what Hannibal would classify as garbage. 

“I’ll be right back,” Will said as he dove in. Hannibal decided Will was old enough to take care of himself in this instance and waited outside.

Ten minutes later, he came back with a paper bag which he gave to Hannibal. 

Hannibal looked inside, frowned and said, “What is that?”

“What do you mean? You know what it is. It’s a beret, you weirdo.”

“Or rather I meant, what do you intend to do with that?”

Will grinned and said, “You are going to wear it.”

“Will Graham, do you remember that evening in my Baltimore kitchen? _That_ evening?”

“Ouch, that’s a bit harsh don’t you think?”

“No. This is a bit harsh,” Hannibal said holding up the beret.

“Jesus, fine,” Will laughed, “If you’re going to be a _kūdikis_ about it then never mind.”

Will put the beret and Hannibal’s Hermès goods in his tote bag, and gave Hannibal a small kiss on the lips.

“We just have one more stop,” Will said, “and I’ll allow for a taxi since it is a bit far from here.”

The two walked over to a busy intersection where Hannibal hailed a taxi and they both climbed in.

“ _Cimetière du Montparnasse, si vous plait_ ,” Will said.

Hannibal looked at Will intrigued. 

**+++**

Hannibal and Will exited the taxi and approached the large entrance of the Montparnasse Cemetery. The tranquility of their surroundings was a much needed contrast to the bustle and noise of Montmartre.

Will pulled out a cemetery map from his tote bag. They stopped at the graves of Man Ray, Samuel Beckett, Charles Baudelaire, Marguerite Duras, and Jean Seberg -- Hannibal giving some historical or anecdotal information about each person -- but Will had a very particular destination in mind.

Looking at his map, Will led Hannibal to the graves of Simone de Beauvoir and Jean-Paul Sartre. 

They stood in front of the austere, pale gravestone of the two philosophers which was ridiculously covered with lipsticked kissed and adorned with Métro tickets.

“I wanted to bring you here because I want to read something to you,” Will said as he took out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

Hannibal, now silent, watched Will.

“This is from a letter Jean-Paul Sartre wrote to Simone de Beauvoir when they first became involved. I’ve been holding on to this for a while, and Paris seemed like the right place to share it with you.” Will blushed slightly and said, “I read this to you, my husband.”

_“For a long time I’ve been wanting to write to you in the evening after one of those outings with friends...the kind when the world is ours. I wanted to bring you my conqueror’s joy and lay it at your feet, as they did in the Age of the Sun King. And then, tired out by all the shouting, I always simply went to bed. Today I’m doing it to feel the pleasure you don’t yet know, of turning abruptly from friendship to love, from strength to tenderness._

_Tonight I love you in a way that you have not known in me: I am neither worn down by travels nor wrapped up in the desire for your presence. I am mastering my love for you and turning it inwards as a constituent element of myself. This happens much more often than I admit to you, but seldom when I’m writing to you._

_Try to understand me: I love you while paying attention to external things. At Toulouse I simply loved you. Tonight I love you on a spring evening. I love you with the window open. You are mine, and things are mine, and my love alters the things around me and the things around me alter my love. I love you with all my heart and soul.”_

Hannibal stands speechless but Will can see the glistening tears beginning to form in Hannibal’s eyes. “Hannibal, I love you with all my heart and soul.”

Hannibal, still rendered mute, leaned in to pull Will against him and gave him a long, slow kiss. The ghosts of Sartre and de Beauvoir, their only witnesses.

**+++**

The two took the Métro back, and walked into the hotel hand in hand late in the evening. Will with his head on Hannibal’s shoulder; Hannibal wearing the beret Will bought him.

They stopped at the concierge’s desk, where Hannibal pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and handed it to her asking, “ _Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît prendre une photo de mon mari et moi?_ ”

She nodded, smiling, and took their photograph. She returned Hannibal’s phone and added, “Have a lovely evening, Mr. Bustamante and Mr. York.”

Oblivious to her, and the people around them -- anything other than themselves -- Will and Hannibal headed up the stairs and back to their room.

“Those two,” the concierge said to the co-worker standing next to her, “I want to find a love like those two one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> širdelė = Darling  
> Tu m'emmerdes! = Go fuck yourself!  
> Merde embulante = Walking piece of shit!  
> kūdikis = baby  
> Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît prendre une photo de mon mari et moi? = Can you please take a picture of my husband and me?
> 
>    
> Here is an [ article about the removal of the Lover’s Locks](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/06/02/world/europe/paris-bridges-locks-of-love-taken-down.html) at the Pont de Arts.
> 
> This is [Montmartre](http://www.aparisguide.com/montmartre/); a lot of Amelie was shot there.  
> Where Will and Hanni had lunch: [Les Deux Magots](http://www.lesdeuxmagots.fr/en/paris-restaurant.html).
> 
> The crazy ass [Hermès](https://www.google.com/maps/uv?hl=en&pb=!1s0x47e671d6ad6b2c1f:0xdcb6c292568e3ade!2m5!2m2!1i80!2i80!3m1!2i100!3m1!7e1!4shttps://onestylishlife.wordpress.com/tag/hermes/!5shermes+rue+de+sevres+-+Google+Search&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjQ_K-vu5jLAhUI0iYKHc2uBAgQoioIigEwDQ) where Hannibal was seen running through like a giddy schoolgirl. 
> 
> Here is the grave of [Simone de Beauvoir and Jean-Paul Sartre](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7258/7753892618_bb573cf1cc_b.jpg).
> 
> Thanks to [Launch_A_Thousand_Ships](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Launch_A_Thousand_Ships/pseuds/Launch_A_Thousand_Ships) for the French help in this chapter.


	6. Mardi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Murder Husbands are checking out from the hotel to end their Parisian adventure, but not until Will manages to get one more souvenir.

Will stood at the window, cup of just-brewed coffee in hand, as the heavy rain pounding against the window continued its assault. Bleary eyed, still not quite fully awake, he looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 6:12 a.m. Hannibal continued to sleep soundly, being disturbed by neither the rain nor the absence of Will from their bed.

Will stared in Hannibal’s direction and coughed. He then cleared his throat. Nothing from Hannibal. He turned and looked out the window again and sighed loudly, tapping the side of his mug with his fingernails.

“Will, you realize I’m ignoring this behaviour, do you not?” Hannibal muttered.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Hannibal smiled, with eyes still closed, and extended his arms, “Come back to bed, mongoose.”

Will placed his mug down on the nightstand, and curled up into Hannibal’s warmth. “Can we stay in Paris longer?” Will whispered.

“We cannot. We’re set to check-out at noon, and we both have things we must attend to back at our home.”

“I know. You’re right. I just want to go out with you on my arm, and stroll around some more, and not think about responsibilities or tedious things we have to do at home.”

Hannibal kissed the back of his head and Will said, "How about we go outside for a walk? Our last Parisian walk.”

“Will, Paris isn’t going anywhere. We can always return again.”

“Yes, but it won’t be like this. It won’t be our first time. So what do you say? Let’s go outside for walk,” Will said.

Hannibal finally opened his eyes and said with a slight moue on his face, “But it is pouring outside.”

Will turned around to face Hannibal in bed, “Well, a little rain won’t kill you -- unless you have a league of flying monkeys. You don’t, do you?”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

Will smiled and said, “Walking in the rain in Paris is supposed to be a quintessential Parisian experience.”

“My shoes would disagree.”

He leaned in and slowly nosed Hannibal’s neck. Gingerly, Will licked the skin above Hannibal’s carotid artery and then sucked gently, and in between kisses and sucks said, “So what do you say? Outside?”

“While I am not above these methods of persuasion, I can assure you that this morning I will not leave this room until it is time to check out.”

Will stopped kissing Hannibal and exhaled a quick breath. “Fine, I’ll go alone then. I will have a Parisian walk in the rain...alone.”

“Don’t be so petulant, Will. Please? I have to finish packing and get ready for check out.” Hannibal said looking at Will with expectant eyes.

“Yes, of course. You’re right. Absolutely.” Will said, “I’ll think of you while I am walking outside. Alone. In the rain.”

Hannibal grabbed a pillow and placed it over Will’s face.

**+++**

“Good morning, Mr. York,” the concierge, Laetitia, said as Will walked by. 

“ _Bonjour_ ,” Will responded and stopped, hesitating once he looked outside the large windows.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” she asked.

“No, I am just going outside for a walk.” 

“In this weather?” Laetitia asked furrowing her brow.

“We’re checking out this morning, so I just wanted to get a quick goodbye walk before we depart.”

Laetitia nodded, and looked out toward the door.

“Mr. Bustamante is sleeping in, so I am going solo,” Will said providing an unnecessary explanation.

“Would you care for an umbrella?”

“No...I think I will just go like this.”

“Very well. Enjoy your walk?” she said more a question than a statement.

“ _Merci_.”

Will walked out the door, and raised the collar on his trench. He took a left and began down George V Avenue. Many of the shops were still closed, so the walk was mainly just that. Will took in every scene, looking around at the city sleepily surrounding him.

He looked at the jackets in the Ferre window display, completely ignored the Hermès windows knowing they've received their fair share of the Lecter fortune this trip, passed Bulgari, and walked a few more blocks. His curls matted down to his face with the weight of the rain which had now slowed to a drizzle.

When he walked by a parking garage, he noticed a small movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and in a darkened corner near the ramp, he saw her. A shivering, small wet puppy. He looked to the left and right, wondering if perhaps the irresponsible owner was nearby. No one was nearby.

Will carefully approached it and crouched down slowly.

“Hey, you…” he stretched out a hand, letting the puppy sniff his fingers. Without hesitation, she hobbled over to him. She couldn’t have been more than 4 or 5 months old, if even that. She was muddy and skinny, and instantly Will was in love.

**+++**

Hannibal was in the master bath, shaving when he heard the door to the suite slam. He walked out to greet Will, ready for a kiss. 

“That was a quick walk. Did you ---”

Standing there, wet, and looking like a child who was ready to be punished but not sorry for what they did, was Will with a sopping mop of fur sticking its head out from inside his trench coat.

“Will?”

“Yes?”

“Will.”

“Yes?”

“Will!”

Will shrugged his shoulders, the puppy staring at Hannibal. 

Hannibal threw up his arms and marched back toward the bathroom. Will running after him said, “I saw her in the rain, alone and starving. What was I supposed to do?”

“Leave it to run its life’s course. Whatever its fate may be!”

“Oh, come on. Look at _her_ \-- yes, _her_. She’s a girl.”

Hannibal rinsed his face and said, “She’s a dog. And we already have a dog, if I recall.”

“Well, now Encephalitis has a sister. Look!” Will thrust the puppy toward Hannibal. The puppy yipped at the sudden movement, Will instinctively pulled her back and nuzzled her whimpering face. 

Hannibal looked at Will holding the squirming puppy for a moment, then said with utter resignation on this face, “This is the way the world ends not with a bang but a whimper.”

Will looked over at him, while pressing the puppy’s face to his cheek, “No need to be so melodramatic, love. It’s just Simone.”

“Simone?”

“Yes, after Simone de Beauvoir.” Will knew exactly what he was doing.

Hannibal admired his emotional manipulation and couldn’t help but grin and then sigh. “ _Bienvenue dans notre famille, petite_ Simone.”

**+++**

“I hope you enjoyed your stay,” Laetitia said with a huge smile, and extended her hand.

Hannibal reached for it, kissed it and said, “You were so attentive, and we appreciate all of your efforts.”

She giggled in spite of herself. 

“Uh...we don’t have any messages by any chance, do we?” Will asked.

“Oh! _Oui_. I’m sorry, I almost forgot this was sent to you and Mr. Bustamante. It is from a Mademoiselle Alexander.”

She handed Will a bouquet of irises and freesia, and a small pink box with a white ribbon. It was some macaron from Ladurée.

The note on the flowers read:

> Boys, 
> 
> Have a safe trip back home. Call me if you ever need anything. I’m sure you can figure out how to find me. By writing this I am telling you that trust is a two-way street, and I am telling you my street can be found -- if you are ingenious. 
> 
> Love, V.

“Thank you,” Will said.

“ _Bon voyage et revenez bientôt_.”

**+++**

Hannibal and Will -- and Simone -- waited outside for their car to be brought out, ready for their five-hour drive home.

“Well, I have no idea what to make of this.” Will whispered to Hannibal, while holding the flowers. Simone nipped at them. “Why would she tell us where we can find her? How is she so sure we won’t try to kill her?”

“The flowers she gave us represent friendship and trust. It would appear we have a confidant, Will. How unusual,” Hannibal said with what sounded like a bit of thrill in his voice.

“Yes, it is,” Will said with a smile, “Let’s not be rude to her then.” Hannibal nodded.

And so it was that the newly wedded Mr. Martin York and Mr. Sandro Bustamante checked out from the Hôtel Le Fouquet, with little fanfare, a new ally, and a slightly larger family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the way the world ends not with a bang but a whimper = A famous line from T. S. Eliot's "[The Hollow Men](http://allpoetry.com/The-Hollow-Men)"
> 
> Bienvenue dans notre famille, petite Simone = Welcome to our family, little Simone.  
> (Thanks to [NightmareAntlers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers) for their handy French assistance.)
> 
> Bon voyage et revenez bientôt = Have a good trip and come back soon
> 
> Well that's it, everyone. Thanks for your enthusiasm and support during Will and Hanni's Parisian holiday. xo

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
